Daisies
by STARKN00DLE
Summary: "Sometimes, I steal flowers from your garden." This is a Linstead college AU, where Erin moved in with Voights when she was about ten, and the boy next door was no other than Jay Halstead.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, he steals flowers from my garden.

I remember watching him play outside sometimes, when we were younger. I moved to live with Voights when I was about 9 or 10, and I wanted a friend really bad. Sometimes, when I wasn't that shy anymore, I played with him. But as high school started, we drifted apart. After graduation, I haven't seen him much, usually only for holidays when he visited his family. Maybe he went to college? I heard rumors he joined the army, tho, but the neighbourhood rumors were never reliable. His younger brother went to study medicine in New York. He didn't even bother to come home for Christmas. I guess he had his reasons.

And today, I saw him again. I'm not even sure what his name is. Jay, is it? Yeah, I think it is. I got up this morning and Hank was already at work, and I didn't bother to wake up Justin for breakfast, knowing he would only be cranky because I'd wake him up.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk and sat down and stared through the kitchen window. It was April, and I hoped it would be sunny, but it didn't look like it. It was one of those cloudy, rainy days again.

Then I saw something moving outside. I looked in the way I sensed movement and saw the boy next door, Jay, or whatever his name was, leaning over our little garden fence and picking up pink roses from our garden.

I had no idea what he was doing, but I sure as hell didn't care much. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my cereal. I had more important things to think about than some flower thief that lived next door. I had a bunch of exams coming up, and I had to do good. After all, I was about to graduate the Academy this year.

As I got back to my room, I flopped onto my bed and picked up a book from my nightstand. As I did so, I unintentionally looked through the window and I saw him again. The boy with pretty eyes. Wait, why do I know what kind of eyes he has and why do I even care what they're like? Anyways, he was walking along the street, with our roses in his hand. _Lucky girl_ , I tought, and then immediately mentally slapped myself. I do not care who's going to get his flowers. My flowers. Whatever.

He was dressed in some jeans, pale blue henley shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked _fine_. Another mental slap to myself. _Erin, stop it!_ What's wrong with me? I should be studying, not spying on some childhood friend.

Was I even allowed to call him that? _Friend_? I wasn't quite sure.

* * *

I saw him again, just a week from the first time he 'borrowed' our flowers. He was leaning over the fence again, trying so hard to go unnoticed. I wouldn't let him know he was failing doing it, I couldn't take that away from him. Not just yet.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, one of the first in the year that were actually warm, like you know, warm so you could wear short sleeves outside and not freeze to death. But it was quite depressing that I had to stay in and study for my exam. Hank and Camille asked me if I would join this family trip that they planned, a short hike or something, but I refused. As much as I wanted to go, I had to pass my exam. So instead of me, they dragged Justin's ass along. He complained, a lot, and I knew that if I went they wouldn't make him go. They just wanted some company. But I probably owe Justin one now. It's not like it's my fault I have to study, though. I'd love to swap places with him. He doesn't even know how lucky he is.

I had books and papers sprawled all over my bed and my window was open, so at least some fesh air and warmth could get in, if I couldn't get out.

After a few minutes, I heard the familiar iPhone ringtone, but it wasn't coming from my phone. It was coming from outside. I tried to ignore it and focus on studying.

"Yeah," someone sighed after the ringing stopped. I guess the person answered the call. And that voice, it was really nice, and it could totally be Jay's.

"Seriously? Will, come _on_." yep, it was Jay. He sounded disappointed.

I put my notebook aside and leaned over the opened window. He was standing by the garden fence again, this time, he was dressed even nicer. He wore black jeans, a white dress shirt and a black tie. Maybe he and his girl had some kind of anniversary? Or maybe it was someone special's birthday and he just wanted to dress really nice? But I knew he was about to pick some flowers from my garden so I was sure he was going out with his girlfriend. His lucky, lucky girlfriend.

 _ERIN!_ That wasn't just a mental slap, it was a mental kick to myself. _Stop it already!_ First of all, he has a _girlfriend_. Second of all, he probably wouldn't be interested _you_. Third of all, you have to _study_. I had to stop myself and pull me off the window sill, before I would say something to him. Something stupid.

Later that day, when I was sitting on the porch steps and reading my psychology book for the exam, using the last rays of sunshine of the day to get me warm, I saw him walk out of the house and almost slam the door behind him. He was holding a bouquet of pastel orange roses this time – yes, we had a lot of different kinds of roses. He took a deep breath and then headed down the street, passing our house, passing me.

"Lucky girl." I said.

He stopped in his movement and looked at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

I closed the book and made those few steps to the pavement. "The flowers. They're pretty. She's a lucky girl. You don't see guys bring flowers these days much." I smiled and lightly shruged my shoulders.

"Oh, that." he lightly blushed and scratched his neck "Thanks."

I pretended I didn't notice. He obviously argued with his brother before, and then the door slam, so I assumed he had a bad day and didn't want to give him a hard time. Plus it was fun to mess with him.

"Well, I hope it goes well," I smiled when he didn't say anything else, and turned around to go back to the porch.

"Good luck on the exam," he said after me, as I was halfway back to the house.

I looked over my shoulder and he was smiling shyly. "How'd you know I had an exam coming up?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I figured that a girl like you wouldn't be reading a psychology book at her own will." he shrugged.

Then I turned around fully and made a quick couple of steps back to him "A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, acting curious.

"I think you know." he smiled. "See you around." and with that, he walked away.

I stared after him dumbfoundedly.

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was filled with one and only, Jay Halstead. Not in the way you think tho. Well, maybe in that way, but _how can he just look at me once in a decade and tells what I'm like? How can he be so sure he knows who I am?_ He was such a smartass, and I couldn't stand it.

Or maybe I couldn't stand the fact that he seemed to know a lot about me, and I didn't know anything about him.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **so this is it for today. i hope you liked it, i got some requests for a college au and i said why not? tell me what u guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've had enough of him. He kept coming and stole the flowers, every week, and when he saw me looking, he smirked and walked away. I've caught myself thinking about him more than I should, wondering what his girl is like and if she's even worth him. Is she tall? A blonde with blue eyes and a perfect body? Probably goes to law school and owns a dog and goes for a run every morning.

 _Erin!_

Mental slap.

God, why did I always imagine his girlfriend to be the exact opposite of me? Would that be so bad? He's allowed to like whoever he wants, I reminded myself. He probably doesn't even know your name anymore.

It was a cloudy morning that day, I think Tuesday. I went outside to get the morning paper and the mail from the mailbox when I saw him. _Again_. You're not getting away that easily this time, I thought and remembered how he avoided my question the first time we talked. Well, the second-first time.

I slowly approached the fence he was leaning over, my arms folded over my chest.

"Hey," I smirked.

He almost lost balance and fell. My eyes widened at first (I seriously thought he was going to fall – and I'd feel really bad about it) but when he stood up straight and scratched the back of his head, I couldn't suppress a laugh. He was so cute.

I mentally hit myself square on the jaw for that one. _He isn't cute! Would you stop it! He's not yours and you can't think of him that way! You don't even like him, remember?_

But he really _was_ cute. Like super cute. _No he wasn-_ Shut up! I silenced my mind. He wasn't wearing a button up shirt today, just jeans and a black henley shirt – how many of those did he own? Doesn't matter but I sure as hell was a sucker for them – and of course his leather jacket.

"Hey," he replied, slightly blushing. Yes, I made Jay Halstead blush. Doesn't happen often. "What's up?" he asked and didn't even try to hide the gerbera daisies in his hand.

"What's up?" I chuckled "I don't know man, you tell me. Going out again?"

"Uh, I..."

"You know what? Take me with you today. I have time," I smiled. "I want to see the girl that's worth all these flowers you've picked over these few weeks." _I want to see the girl that's worth such a gentleman as you are_

"I don't think you-"

"Ah, don't worry, dude. I'll leave as soon as I meet her. You'll have her all for yourself."

He sighed and dropped the hand from the back of his neck. "Sure. Let's go."

"Really?" I said unbelievably. I didn't think he'll actually allow me to go with him. I thought he was going to make a lame joke and then leave. Because that's what people do. I didn't even really _want_ to go with him. _Well_... "Wait, I'll just get my shoes!" I ran back inside and grabbed my black converse. I couldn't go on their date in my socks. I mean, _please_ , how embarrassing would _that_ be?

"Okay, let's go." I smiled when I reached him, already waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"So, where are we going?" I ask playfully after a few minutes of silence.

"It's near. Just a few blocks away," he forced a smile.

"What is?" I really wanted to know where they were having this date.

"The place we're going," he smirked to me.

Alright, so he's not going to tell me, I thought. I'll just have to wait and see.

"What's she like? The girl." I asked carefully, hoping that I'm not stepping over any lines here.

"Uh, she... She's the best," he smiled into the distance. "She's loving and caring and everything good a person can be. You're going to love her," he said, looked at the ground and then at me. He smiled. I smiled back. Then he turned his gaze away.

We walked in silence after that, but it wasn't awkward. It was... nice. Yeah, it was totally nice. I studied his freckles when he wasn't looking and I just _loved_ them.

"So," he said. I was glad he was the one to start the conversation. So far it's always been me. "Which flowers are your favorite?" he asked with sparkling eyes. I could easily lose myself in those baby blues.

"Daisies," I said. "Like these." I glanced down to his hand where he was holding a few of those. They were gorgeous.

"Really?" he asked with an amused smile. "They're her favorite, too."

I smiled and then looked at the road ahead ofus. Suddenly I realized that I knew where he was taking me. I knew where thisroad was going.

 **a/n**

 **hey(: this one is a bit shorter, but i think i'll be able to update it this week. i hope you like it, some of you probably already know what's going on, you can leave your thoughts in the comments, but if you don't want to spoil the story for yourself, i advise you stay away from the comment section(;**

 **\- nina xx**


End file.
